1. Field of the Invention
Fluid seals.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently available seals leak when especially challenged to seal against high and variable pressure differences, and to securely confine important or valuable fluids. Not only do presently available seals leak under such circumstances, but their leakage is variable and unpredictable.
The invention aims to improve the leak resistance of seals used for such challenging circumstances. The invention also aims to provide seals that are reliable, highly leak resistant, predictable, and inexpensive enough to be used in many applications.